rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 22
= Episode Summary = The team obtains information from the Consensus about the site where Dr. Cary is being held. Known as Horizon Camp Anthony Retreat, it is a place where Horizon employees go for volunteer work training and rehabilitation. It has a community outreach and education program, as well as comfortable amenities, physical and psychological therapists and secluded cabins in a tropical rain forest setting. The Consensus also reports that Dr. Cary is apparently registered under the name Elizabeth Schuler, an educator from LA. As a side mission, they want us to investigate Dr. Baughman, a therapist who has had remarkable success treating addiction. Valkris gathers some of the local Area Boys, promising them 100 nuyen comm links, and has them accompany her to the center. Dr. Pie accompanies her in astral form. By the time they reach the front of the line, they have run out of comm links and space in the classroom, but Valkris has the children cry, and receives 4 comm links for them. She distributes them, realizing that now she has to provide the other 16 children with comm links out of her own pocket. She hands out 5 more than she's had stashed in her workshop. While there, she spots Dr. Cary who clearly doesn't recognize her. Dr. Pie, assensing her, finds her aura muddled, but she seems healthy and happy. Phoenix forges patient records for Dr. Pie, as a ghostbuster afraid of ghosts. He also forges employment records for himself as an orderly. We return the following day, Dr. Pie as a patient, Valkris with the 11 children and Phoenix as an orderly. He discovers that Dr. Cary has an RFID tag on her, with a tracking tag. He copies the signature and loads it onto the RFID tags on food that will be handed out to the locals. He steals 40 soy bars. Dr. Pie shows up for therapy, gets treated very cautiously by the guards and meets Dr. Baughman. They discuss therapy options and Dr. Pie opts for the non-magical one, knowing that Phoenix will assign himself to the team attending. He sends Dr. Pie to meet Dr. Colburg. Phoenix shows up to assist. Dr. Colburg recognizes him as a technomancer, and then critically glitches, which is heavily in the team's favor: he believes that Phoenix is supposed to learn his techniques and assist him. Phoenix alters the data stream to protect Dr. Pie, resisting the urge to add in suggestions. They hook an RFID chip to Dr. Pie, subcutaneously. He leaves to sit in the spa for the rest of the run. Valkris tries to follow Dr. Cary as she leaves the education center but is turned back by a surveillance drone. Phoenix sneaks after her, fails and then lies to follow her into the therapy center. He hears a heated argument between Dr. Baughman and Dr. Colburg. He tries to calm them down, and, after Dr. Baughman leaves, learns that it is about Dr. Cary, that they disagree on how they are treating her. She has been seriously reprogrammed, and Dr. Colburg believes this to be a very bad move. After some discussion, Phoenix convinces him to go with his ethics and leaves to convince Dr. Baughman of this as well. He overhears half of a conversation between Dr. Baughman and (we believe) Mr. Karmichael via comm link. Karmichael insists that Baughman keep doing something, presumably to Dr. Cary. He tries to talk Baughman into letting them reverse the programming but Baughman refuses. After more discussion with Colburg, they decide to pretend the machine needs its annual maintenance, and plan to reprogram Dr. Cary over the course of 2 days. Before they can begin, Phoenix is invited to a meal with Dr. Baughman where he learns that Baughman has figured out that Phoenix is Captain Raptor, and could sell him to Karmichael. But he hates Karmichael, so he wants Phoenix to help him assist him defeat Karmichael. As a guarantee, he requires a blood sample. Phoenix provides it. The reprogramming begins. Dr. Pie summons spirits to attend in case of emergency. Valkris parks her truck out in the jungle nearby and snoozes. Her blimp drone spots a truck leaving the site. She recognizes Dr. Baughman and two security guards in the truck. She sets off the explosives that we've placed on the road (using some of our planning points to buy this). The vehicle flips over, and Valkris uses grenades to destroy it and kill the passengers. There is a bright yellow impact case flung free. A spirit of beast shows up, snatches up the case and runs off. Dr. Pie kills the spirit and we recover the case, opting to hold it still closed for Phoenix. The reprogramming is successfully completed. Phoenix uses black hammer on Dr. Colburg, and knocks him out. He and Dr. Pie steal Dr. Cary, and the team escapes, releasing the RFID-tagged food as they go. When Phoenix observes the case, he realizes that it was rigged to blow if someone took the ritual sample (his blood). Dr. Baughman apparently planned to use it to kill Karmichael. Dr. Cary recovers her memory and is prepared the make the vaccine. The team is paid 10000 nuyen each for handling Dr. Baughman. = Quotes = * "Thank you for summoning me; live long and prosper." - Dr. PIE summons a Star Trek geek spirit. * "Are you offering me a Shadowrun?" - John Phoenix "More of an evening jog." - Steve * "My only concern is that he's bringing the ritual sample from Captain Raptor to Mr. Hori..." - Steve "Blow it up." -Hahns * Klingon Ghostbuster theater: "Ghosts have no honor!" "I would KILL you if you weren't already dead!" "Go back to Sto-Vo-Kor!" = People met = * Dr. Colburg * Dr. Oriana Cary (LayShad) * Dr. Baughman (deceased) * The Consensus = Places visited = * Horizon Camp Anthony Retreat = Rewards = * 6 Karma * 10000 nuyen